1. Field
The present application relates to an information processing unit having a communication function.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent mobile devices such as a notebook type personal computer (hereinafter, abbreviated as notebook PC) often have antennas and transmitting/receiving circuits (hereinafter, referred to as communication units) so that they can be connected in a wireless manner to a network such as LAN (Local Area Network) and WAN (Wide Area Network). The antenna and the transmitting/receiving circuit output a high-level electromagnetic wave at the time of transmitting information to the exterior. It has been known that such a high-level electromagnetic wave may have an adverse effect on a human body. With regard to such an adverse effect on a human body by the electromagnetic wave, the Japanese Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications has established guidelines of SAR (Specific Absorption Rate) that expresses the level of energy of electromagnetic wave absorbed by a human body. Manufacturers of mobile equipment are required to design and manufacture equipment that satisfies the guidelines of SAR.
JP 2006-340180 A discloses a configuration of mobile equipment having a communication unit, for detecting the use condition (setting condition) of a mobile terminal, determining an antenna whose use should be stopped among a plurality of antennas, and stopping use of the antenna.
However, the configuration disclosed in JP 2006-340180 A is required to have a plurality of antennas having a capability of transmitting information to the exterior. This configuration inevitably increases the cost and hinders miniaturization of the equipment.